Historia de un amor
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: -Dedicado a Javi ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- YuriyXKai. La vida se pasa, sin nadie de relevancia... ¿Como es mi historia de amor? Un regreso y un perdon.


**Nyhao**

Bien... Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a alguien que ha estado a mi lado desde el inicio de mi carrera de escritora, quien siempre me ha apoyado y quien ha sido fuente de inspiración. Una gran amiga a la que quiero mucho, con quien he compartido momentos inolvidables, pasado tiempos buenos y tiempos malos.

**Javiera Hiwatari Asakura**

Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, estoy mas agradecida de lo que puedo decir, un millón de gracias por estar conmigo. No conozco a nadie que sea mejor que tu, que siempre me comprendes (y véase que es difícil) como en una ocasión dijiste, somos como almas gemelas xD! Nos suceden cosas parecidas, por lo tanto podemos entendernos. Me divierte muchísimo estar contigo, conversar y jugar. ¿Ai Oboete Imasuka? y Zeta son los mejores mangas que conozco y Suke-chan es tan lindo el mocoso!!! Krono esta precioso, Jinsei ni se diga, Cross en muy lindo y tierno. Eres la mejor.  
  
Por esto y mucho mas, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños!!  
  
**¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!** xD jeje, eres un año mas vieja! n.n espero que sigas cumpliendo muchos mas y espero seguir contigo en cada uno.

**Titulo:** Historia de un amor  
**Dedicado a: ** Javiera Hiwatari Asakura, por su cumpleaños n.n**  
Sumary: ** La vida se pasa, sin nadie de relevancia... ¿Como es mi historia de amor?**  
Pareja:** Yuriy/Kai  
**Disclaimer:** BB no es mío.   
**Notas**: Sonfic: canción; Historia de un amor.  
Utilizo POV (point of view, punto de vista)  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**   
Historia de un amor.**  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
(Yuriy)

Mi nombre es Yuriy Ivanov, tengo 16 años, soy un chico normal, claro, restando el hecho de que fui un cyborg y de que he sido creado para ser el mejor beyluchador. Toda mi vida la he pasado encerrado en esta abadía, viviendo para entrenar, entrenar para ganar y ganar para vivir. Nada fue relevante en mi vida, personas venían, se iban, desapareciendo como sombras que jamás en mi destino intervendrían. Compañeros de equipo, fueron mis amigos, a pesar de que no compartimos nada aparte de eso. He pasado mi vida solo, en silencio, sin nadie a quien querer y sin nadie que me quiera. No importa, realmente no necesito eso que llaman amor, amistad, cariño. Creo... que solo ha habido una persona que despierta un sentimiento en mi, algo verdadero, cálido, agradable... pero no tiene caso recordarlo, ese alguien ya se fue.

Así pasaron los años y cada uno de ellos parecía un reflejo del anterior, las mismas situaciones, personas que no me hacían sentir diferente, y es que nada era diferente, la misma frialdad en el corazón y las mismas banalidades en un mundo frío y de soledad. Jamás algo me llegó a interesar o a llamar la atención. Solo la victoria tenia cabida en mi mente, solo destruir a mi enemigo, devastarlo era mi objetivo. Esa era mi vida.

Hasta que me di cuenta de algo que no tenía, y que jamás podría obtener si no me libraba de la coraza que tenía por alma y el hielo que formaba a mi corazón...

Me di cuenta cuando llego, que había un mundo mas allá de solo luchar y ganar, me di cuenta de que la felicidad existe y que es posible alcanzarla. Supe que no era necesario que continuara solo. Olvide todo aquello que busque, perfección, gloria, el embriagante poder que sumiría al mundo a mis pies, él me enseño que no era necesario todo eso, con tenerlo a mi lado ya era suficiente.

Y es que fue mi corazón, mi único amor. Mi vida llena de soledad... de frialdad, de sonrisas sin sentido ni corazón... él ilumino mi existencia de forma inexplicable, y yo no entendí lo que todo eso significaba, mi vida estaba demasiado nublada, demasiado fingida; todo era un teatro absurdo, día tras día sin razón. Aún sin ser capaz de comprender mis propios sentimientos me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado dentro de mí, un calor inexplicable se hallaba en mi alma por primera vez en tanto tiempo, como una hoguera que podía aliviar mi frialdad o en su exceso, eliminarme.

No estaba acostumbrado a sentir, a querer, a extrañar la presencia de una persona cuando ésta no se encontraba a mi lado, todo surgió tan rápido, tan sin sentido, que no supe cómo manejarlo. Ni siquiera sabía qué era.

Es que, desde pequeños, nos enseñaron que no debemos sentir, que lo único valido es ganar, que la gente no interesa, que los sentimientos son absurdos, ilógicos y que debilitan. Nos mostraron que debíamos ser fríos, nos dieron dolor y agonía uniéndolos a nuestra vida, una forma de existencia. No aprendí a amar, siquiera a querer, es por eso que cuando uno se enamora realmente, no sabe que hacer, se confunde y se perturba, mas aun cuando se trata de otro hombre y encima un compañero. Kai era superior a mi, sus entrenamientos mas rigurosos, su forma de ser aun mas fría.

**Ya no estás más a mi lado, corazón;  
en el alma sólo llevo soledad  
y si ya no puedo verte,  
porque Dios me hizo quererte  
para hacerme sufrir más.**

Todo eso me cautivo, me enredo como la mosca en la telaraña, fui un lobo atrapado por el cazador, domesticado poco a poco, quedando a la merced de sus deseos. Me transforme en alguien diferente, mas cálido, la alegría inundo mi vida, tiempo que antes hubiera llamado perdido, gastaba a tu lado, tan solo observándote silenciosos, contemplándote mientras dormías, escuchándote hablar de cosas extrañas para mi. Tu... tu no eras como yo, tu no fuiste creado para ser como eras, tú tuviste padres, tenias familia, todo eso te fue arrebatado por la crueldad de tu abuelo, Voltaire, superior de BioVolt.   
La primera vez que te vi, acababas de llegar. Te veías tan indefenso, vulnerable a todo. Esa noche, lloraste hasta quedarte dormido. Yo, escape de mi encierro para verte, me preocupaba el que no sobrevivieras esa primera semana. Cuando entre a tu habitación, te encontré acostado en la cama, temblando de frió y sollozando entre sueños. Te arrope y te abrace, dándote el calor que buscabas y la seguridad que necesitabas.

_" - ¿Como te llamas? -   
- Mi nombre es Yuriy.  
- Yo soy Kai. Gracias por todo Yuriy.  
- No importa...  
- Dime, ¿estarás conmigo si te necesito?  
- Siempre... "_

Y lo cumplí, siempre estuve a tu lado en momentos difíciles y tu correspondías demostrando lo que a nadie, siendo tierno, siendo como eras y no solo fingiendo.  
Peor, te fuiste sin decirme nada, tan solo me abandonaste sin importarte mis sentimientos no nada de nada. ¡Cobarde! Escapaste, no lograste soportar estar mas tiempo en este lugar.   
  
Me cuestiono... aun después de tanto tiempo, sigo sufriendo por dentro al ya no verte junto a mi. Sigo furioso por que me abandono, pero pienso que, si lo vuelvo a ver, podré perdonarlo. Si estuviera aquí, frente a mi, lo abrazaría y besaría como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado, olvidando el pasado. Pero, simplemente, no estas y cada día que pasa lo siento, vació, inerme.

-----  
(Kai)

Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari, tengo 16 años, nunca he sido un chico normal, aunque tal vez lo fui y lo olvide, pero eso no tiene importancia. Crecí en un mundo frío, donde la perfección era la meta a seguir, donde el camino al triunfo era la humillación del enemigo, donde la rivalidad era una forma de vida y la crueldad era tan común como las nubes en el cielo. Mi vida ha sido vacía, nadie me ha hecho sentir diferente, nadie ha marcado mi existencia. Personas venían, se iban, desapareciendo como sombras que jamás en mi destino intervendrían. Compañeros de equipo, fueron mis amigos, a pesar de que no compartimos nada aparte de eso.

El amor llamo a mi puerta, pero se la cerré en el rostro. No porque no quisiera sentir eso que es tan anhelado en este mundo cada vez mas lleno de maldades y rencores, de crímenes y aberraciones, simplemente tenia miedo. Si, suena absurdo, pero el gran Hiwatari sentía miedo de sentir. Irónico.

Intente desviar mis emociones, concentrándome en el blade, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que era imposible; yo poseía un corazón y ese corazón estaba encadenado a otro por cadenas invisibles e indestructibles, pequeñas cadenas pero muy pesadas que agobiaban mi mente.   
Vivía en las tinieblas, pero encontré la luz en su mirada celeste, en esos ojos vislumbre un cielo que no era gris y frío, sino cálido y del añil mas intenso. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a eso y sentí temor de perderlo de pronto, de que me fuera arrebatado como todo antes. Por eso me fui, abandonándote, escapando de la agonía sumergiéndome en un mundo extraño, donde escuchaba a la gente decir "te quiero" o "Te amo"... ¿Como saben ellos lo que se siente? ¿Que les indica que en realidad quieren a alguien?... para gente como él y yo, querer, amar, esta prohibido, es por eso que tomamos una definición y una cautela casi extrema antes de pronunciar esas palabras que en el exterior son escuchadas casi a diario, tan dichas que pierden el verdadero valor, un verdadero significado.

Yuriy y yo jamás dijimos 'Te amo', pero ambos lo sabíamos, con certeza, una certidumbre casi perturbadora del conocimiento de nuestros pocos y simples sentimientos. Nos mirábamos y leíamos las palabras en nuestra mirada, en nuestros labios la promesa de un futuro compartido y de una felicidad indefinida compartiendo nuestras pieles.

**Siempre fuiste la razón de mi existir,  
adorarte para mí fue religión  
y en tus besos yo encontraba  
el calor que me brindaba  
el amor y la pasión.**

Recuerdos, son todo lo que me queda ahora y es todo lo que te queda a ti. Arrepentimiento en mi corazón y tristeza y rencor en el tuyo, no me di cuenta del daño que te hice ni de lo equivocado que estaba cuando me fui. No puedo recuperar el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos. Hemos cambiado, tal vez demasiado, tal vez solo de manera superficial, sin embargo, volver... no, no lo sé.

Cuando era pequeño, las cosas fueron difíciles, demasiado difíciles para mi. Acababa de perder a mis padres y la única idea que me consolaba era pensar que mi abuelo se encargaría de darme lo que ellos ya no. Si hubieras sabido lo traicionado que me sentí cuando me trajo y me abandono en este lugar tan lúgubre y oscuro. Desde ese momento mi alma quedo consumía por las tinieblas, siendo devorada por las sombras. Y eso me hacia sentir dolor, porque yo jamás desee eso, yo nunca quise ser frío, nunca quise ser cruel. Pero así estaba obligado a comportarme, para sobrevivir, no morir, aunque tal vez la muerte hubiera sido mejor que estar muriendo lentamente, atrapado en este lugar, sujeto a rígidos dogmas cuyo objetivo era insensibilizar el alma y el corazón.

Fue en ese entonces cuando te conocí, esa mi primera semana, cuando el agua fría de las mañanas en las duchas me recordaba lo miserable de mi vida, los dolorosos entrenamientos que me entumían los músculos al grado de que el solo respirar era un martirio. Tú debiste haber pasado por lo mismo mucho tiempo atrás.   
No dejaba de llorar... lloraba hasta que ya no me quedaba energía, hasta que el sueño intranquilo me atrapaba.   
El sonido de una puerta abrirse se coló entre mi ligero sueño, y tus manos acariciando mis húmedas mejillas, como colocaste la sabana sobre mi piel protegiéndome del frío y abrazándome, cálidamente y con un cariño que no conocía.

_" - ¿Como soportas esto?  
- Busca una razón para hacerlo, para seguir vivo.  
- ¿Una razón?  
- Si, una persona, un motivo.  
- ¿Tu lo tienes?  
- Da. "_

Te tome a ti Yuriy, como razón de existir, como motivación para no flaquear, debía ser fuerte, por ti y por mi. Pronto forje una gran amistado contigo, amistad que fue transformándose poco a poco en una admiración, en un cariño sin limites. Comencé a amarte y a pensar en ti en cada momento._  
  
_Aun ahora,estoy temblando, sólo por su recuerdo, porque ese sentimiento se aviva dentro de mí y Dios sabe que daría todo con tal de que él fuera feliz, espero que lo sea y me halla olvidado como yo fingí olvidarlo. Nuevamente siento como los recuerdos no me dejan descansar, nunca me han permitido olvidar lo que he hecho y lo que no hice. Me arrepiento de no haberte besado esa ultima noche, de no haberte dicho lo que sentía hacia ti, por no haber justificado mi ausencia. Pero eso, supongo que ya no importa, lo hecho hecho esta y es imposible cambiarlo, lo único posible es enmendarlo, pero ¿como?

-----  
(Yuriy)

_- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?_

_- Lo escuchaste, no quiero dejar las cosas así._

_- Pero, ¿Porque ahora? Después de tantos años,¿piensas que podré perdonarte así como así?_

_- No... sé que no tengo perdón, pero, de cualquier forma, iré._

_- Te espero..._

Si, te espero como te espere por años, te esperaría una vida entera si me garantizaras regresar aunque sea un solo minutos, teniéndote entre mis brazos. Pero al mismo tiempo, no puedo esperarte un solo minuto mas.

**Es la historia de un amor  
como no hay otra igual  
que me hizo comprender  
todo el bien, todo el mal,**

Miro fijamente el techo negro de mi habitación, esperando el momento de tu llegada. No tengo ningún otro lugar a donde ir y se que aunque no preguntaste donde nos veríamos o algo así, sabrás que estoy aquí, donde toda mi vida, donde he nacido, crecido y seguramente moriré. Sumido en la oscuridad de soledad.  
  
Pasa el tiempo y cada vez siento mas lejano el momento de tenerte. Comienzo a imaginar que no vendrás, comienzo a delirar con un abandono que ya ha sucedido, una sensación terrible de ser olvidado sin ser conocido, morir antes de nacer, un sentimiento abrumador y doloroso. Cierro los ojos recostado en mi cama, pensando en que nunca vendrá, debí suponerlo, él solo juega conmigo, dándome esperanzas y después quitármelas sin importarle nada.

-Yuriy...

¿Que?¿Porque no lo escuche entrar?  
Permanezco con los ojos cerrados, intentando no demostrar nada en mi semblante, ninguna emoción, que no vea lo mucho que me enloquece tenerlo de vuelta, lo mucho que me lastima que se allá ido antes, la felicidad de que este aquí. No, yo soy la imagen de la fría y calculadora perfección.

Escucho sus pasos avanzar mas dentro de la habitación, pero no me importa. De pronto un peso que cae en la cama, junto a mi. Abro los ojos y te veo recostado junto a mi, en la misma posición, con los brazos tras la cabeza, mirando fijamente el techo con una ligera y tenue sonrisa en tus labios.  
Una mano cambia de posición y se encuentra con la mía, un ligero roce, eso es suficiente para recordarme todo... besos, abrazos, caricias, susurros, roces de nuestras pieles, momentos imborrables, incomparable, perfectos, cuando estábamos uno con el otro, en total apoyo, entrega. Todo eso que quedo atrás, tan atrás...

- Esta todo bien...

Escapa un susurro de su boca y yo fijo mi mirada en su rostro que continua perdido en algún lugar del techo. ¿Que todo esta bien? No, no lo esta, ya jamás lo estará. ¿Acaso cree que después de todo lo que me hizo, las cosas serian igual? Tal vez podamos estar juntos, pero ya nunca será como antes. Nada esta bien, todo esta mal. Eso es algo que me hizo comprender.

**que le dio luz a mi vida  
apagándola después,  
ay que vida tan obscura,  
sin tu amor no viviré.**

Es alguien que cambió mi vida de forma repentina, ofreciéndome una oportunidad; en la cual no podría tener más felicidad que el haberlo conocido y vivir en la misma abadía, en la misma habitación. Tan cerca; tan lejos, separados por nuestros perjuicios, por nuestras creencias que estaban demasiado afianzadas dentro de nosotros. No podíamos soportar la idea de que nos amábamos y que ya no estábamos en la oscuridad, que habíamos encontrado una luz que nos guiara dentro de nuestro mundo umbrío.   
Nuestro creer se limitaba a nuestra existencia, dos conceptos... ¿acaso alguien está cómodo con su existencia?; ¿acaso alguien puede no sufrir los estragos de la soledad?. Todos estamos solos en éste mundo, es que a veces no nos damos cuenta. Soledad... cada quién pasa por ella de alguna forma, algunos no lo demuestran, otro lo aceptan y aprenden a vivir así, en soledad, en silencio, sin sentimientos, como yo.

- Te equivocas Kai, no esta bien.

Ahora observo como cierra los ojos con pesadumbre. Esos ojos carmín que me hacían sumergirme en ese infierno de calor, de ardiente cariño, de exquisita textura como su nívea piel de armiño. Tan contrastante, siempre fue así, tan frió siendo que sus ojos era de fuego, tan oscuro siendo que su piel era como nieve, tan rígido y duro, siendo que era tan tierno y aterciopelado.

- Tal vez no, pero podemos mejorarlo.

Tus palabras... ¿Hablas en serio o tan solo juegas conmigo? No quiero admitirlo, pero mi recelo habla por mi, tengo miedo, pero no lo digo, temo que me lastimes otra vez, pero no quiero demostrarlo.

Porque cuando te conocí, conocí una guía para mantenerme vivo, para seguir adelante, tal y como yo lo fui para ti, en perfecto equilibrio, tan complementados, éramos como uno solo, nuestra forma de pensar, nuestra manera de vivir, nuestros sentimientos ocultos... eras mi luz, una luz que me cegó por un tiempo, que cálida me llevo por los senderos de la felicidad... pero me dejaste en las sombras cuando te fuiste, antes ciego por tu luz, ahora muerto por la oscuridad, erré el camino y no se como volver. No sé si te das cuenta de lo que me pasa, pero entre tantas sombras logro observar un brillo tenue, demasiado tenue, pero perceptible, tú dime si puedo confiar y avanzar hasta tu luz, hacia tu amor, darte mi perdón y recibirte entre mis brazos o al contrario, crear un odio hacia ti, que mate mi amor y por consiguiente a mi mismo. Tú dime, ayúdame a elegir...

-----  
(Kai)

- ¿Como?

Tomo algo de valor para voltear y verlo. Observo sus ojos añil, tan profundos como el océano, hipnotizantes; su piel mas clara que la mía, su cabello de fuego...

Aun, aun recuerdo una noche, no la ultima, no la primera, solo una especial, aunque todas lo fueron... recuerdo su aroma aquél día que llegó a mi habitación, después del entrenamiento...aquella mezcla agridulce tan cautivadora como su alma propia, esos ojos tan tiernos, tan dulces como su corazón; esa atracción tan fuerte que sentí por el aura que lo rodeaba... y aún así, no me di cuenta de lo que tocaba a mi puerta. No quise aceptarlo, temía a Boris, a mi abuelo, a los demás, ¿Que harían si se enteraran que estaba enamorado de un hombre? Por eso lo oculte, inclusive para mi, en negación total siempre.

- ¿No me responderás? ¿Como volveremos?

Su voz me saca de mis absurdos pensamientos. Su pregunta, la respuesta, no la sé.

- No sé. - Respondo sin pensar, de manera sorpresiva para mi y para él.

Yo me pregunto ¿Es mejor así?, o si no, ¿Porqué el destino se ensaña en hacerme sufrir?... ¿Qué hice mal?, ¿Sólo porque no supe amar a tiempo?, ¿Porqué no lo supe manejar, no pude demostrar el amor que poco a poco, a cada instante surgía en mi interior por él? No lo sé, tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tantas estupideces que he cometido en mi vida. Estoy arrepentido, sumamente arrepentido pero no puedo dar marcha atrás, necesito ver hacia él frente y continuar mi destino, pero quiero hacer con él, con Yuriy, a su lado y solo a su lado.

**Siempre fuiste la razón de mi existir,  
adorarte para mí fue religión  
y en tus besos yo encontraba  
el calor que me brindaba  
el amor y la pasión.**

- No lo sabes...

Su voz se escucha irritada, pero...  
  
Me acerco a él, quiero sentir su calidez, misma que emana su cuerpo, la que me brinda seguridad y cariño, ese calor que embarga mis sentidos cuando pienso en él. Logro lo que quiero, colocando mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras rodeo con mis brazos su cintura. Cerrando los ojos abandono mi voluntad, quedando expuesto, vulnerable, a su total merced, aunque él no se de cuenta.

- ¿Que podemos hacer?

Su mano desciende hasta mi cabello, acariciándolo como cuando pequeños... yo con una mano en su pecho y abrazándolo con la otra, cierro los ojos, triste, feliz, tantos sentimientos mezclados.

- Querernos... - Sugiero, sonriendo por lo estúpido que se escucha eso en mi boca. No estoy acostumbrado a decir nada de eso.

- ¿Porque te querría yo a ti?

- Porque solo existo para ti.

Mis cursilerías hacen que me sonroje... ¡Que demonios estoy diciendo! Parezco novela barata, manga shojo o que sé yo.

- Me abandonaste.

Supuse que diría eso, cosa que es verdad...

- Tenia miedo. - Es la primera vez que lo admito. - Temía que si te quería demasiado, algo o alguien te arrebataría de mi lado, temía por ti...

- Por eso preferiste irte por tu cuenta.

Asiento. Un sollozo apagado escapa de sus labios y penetra hasta mi corazón, estrujándolo, flagelándolo como un látigo con espinas. Me estrecho mas a su cuerpo y el me abraza igual.

- Kai, yo te adoro, yo... no quiero que me abandones de nuevo... ¿te quedaras conmigo?

- Da...

Acercando mi rostro al suyo, lo beso suavemente en los labios, apenas ejerciendo un poco de presión. Esa es mi respuesta, un si acallado por nuestros labios unidos en una extraña unión que va mas allá del simple contacto, sino mas bien una conexión entre nuestras corrompidas almas.

-----  
(Yuriy)  
  
Nuestro beso se prolonga, a mi me parecen solo unos instantes. Años añorando este momento, el momento en el que pueda arrancar el odio y el rencor, dejando paso a la felicidad que extrañe.

La frialdad que sentí durante años, el dolor que carcomía mi alma y mi esencia, destruyéndome poco a poco, ha desaparecido. Perdonar era todo lo que necesitaba y volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos, como un conejito indefenso, un avecilla en protección de su jaula, suave, protegiéndolo de todo mal. Sonrió y lo observo una vez mas, mientras se afianza a mi pecho.

- De acuerdo... veremos que pasa.

-----

Han pasado tantos meses desde ese día, y esa noche. Todo ha cambiado y al mismo tiempo se ha mantenido igual. No podemos estar siempre juntos, pero en los momentos en los que podemos vernos, demostramos lo que sentimos. No temo decir que lo amo y el tampoco, no temo demostrarle lo mucho que agradezco que volviera, dejando atrás el pasado. Besos, carias y tanto mas que compartimos, juntos en la intimidad de nuestra cama, la exploración de nuestras pieles y el encuentro de placer a niveles inimaginables. No sé si siempre será así, nadie sabe que cosas tiene guardadas el destino, que nos prepara el azar, que tan adverso sea nuestro futuro, pero procuro no pensar mucho en eso, no ahora. Hay que olvidar el pasado, pensar en el futuro y disfrutar el presente.

Mi nombre es Yuriy Ivanov, tengo 16 años, soy un chico normal. Toda mi vida la he pasado encerrado en esta abadía, viviendo para entrenar, entrenar para ganar y ganar para vivir. Nada fue relevante en mi vida, personas venían, se iban, desapareciendo como sombras que jamás en mi destino intervendrían. Compañeros de equipo, fueron mis amigos, a pesar de que no compartimos nada aparte de eso. He pasado mi vida solo, en silencio, sin nadie a quien querer y sin nadie que me quiera... hasta este momento.

Esta, ha sido mi historia, la historia de un amor.

**Es la historia de un amor  
como no hay otra igual  
que me hizo comprender  
todo el bien, todo el mal,  
que le dio luz a mi vida  
apagándola después,  
ay que vida tan obscura,  
sin tu amor no viviré.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lia: n.nU se que no es muy bueno, pero hice mi esfuerzo u.u, sabes que últimamente siento que nada me sale bien, pero dejemos eso de lado n.n

Lia: Se que te mereces algo mejor, pero n.nU jeje... Bien! n-n Javi, nuevamente Feliz Cumpleaños!!! Eres una persona maravillosa!! Gran dibujante, gran escritora, buenísima amiga, firme apoyo... T.T tengo tanta suerte de haberte conocido!!! No se que haría sin ti!! TTTT hasta me dejaste tener un guardián!! ToT mi lindo Vulspi!!! Gracias Javi!!!   
Vulspi: nnU jeje, Lia se emociona mucho Javi-san.  
Lia: T.T eres quien me ha apoyado en todas mis historias, la que me ayuda a continuarlas y la que me hace seguir adelante!!! Es tu culpa que siga vivita, porque eres quien me subió el animo la vez en la que andaba súper depre y casi cometo una locura, y es también por tu culpa que siga siendo escritora, porque cuando iba a abandonar Vuelve el Pasado, llegaste tu y me convencí de seguirlo, igual con muchos otros y otros existen por ti, simplemente por ti T.T  
Némesis: o.oU  
Eitan: T0T Feliz cumple Javi-san!! Realmente eres una persona maravillosa!! T queremos mucho todos aquí!! Lia-chan, Kojiro, Akishima, Némesis (aunque no lo admita) Vuslpi, Irina (aunque no te conozca n.nU) y los demás que solo te conocen por lo que habla Lia (vease Yukiy, Akashi, Kyle, y los demas... o.ô ahora que me doy cuenta, Lia nunca esta sola realmente) T.T   
Lia: T.T bua!! nos pusimos sentimentales!!! =TuT=  
Némesis: u.ú creo que soy la única cuerda... n-n espero que te la pases muy bien en este cumpleaños!!! Que sigas cumpliendo muchas mas!!! Y... que seas muy feliz n.nU.

Lia: n.n jeje, y antes de otra cosa, ahí te van las mañanitas... o.o puedes creer que casi no me la sé, veamos, pondré lo que me acuerdo que cantaba en el kinder n.nU  
Estas son, las mañanitas, que cantaba el rey David (o.ô el rey David cantaba)  
hoy por ser día de tu santo, te las cantamos así,  
despierta, Javi despierta, mira que ya amaneci  
ya los pajaritos cantan, la luna ya se meti  
El día en que tu naciste,  
nacieron todas las flores  
y en la pila del bautismo,   
cantaron los ruiseñores  
Ya viene amaneciendo,   
ya la luz del día nos dio  
levántate de mañana, (xD no seas floja)  
mira que ya amaneció!!!  
Happy birthday to you!!  
Happy Birthday to you!!! n0n  
Happy Birthday, happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you!!!!! n0n  
  
Todos: T.T - tapándose las orejas- ¿termino la tortura?  
n.n Da!!!... ¬¬ oigan!!  
Todos: n.nU   
Némesis: Lia ¬¬ solo que no se te ocurra ser cantante!  
o.ô ok... bueno Javi, ahora si!! n0n Felicidades y que te la pases genial este día tan súper hiper mega especial!!

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!  
Gracias por ser mi amiga.**

Oyasumi   
:.Carpe Diem::


End file.
